1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tilting inversion exerciser, and more particularly to an adjustable tilting inversion exerciser having a user supporting table pivotally or rotatably attached to a supporting stand with a pivot axle and movable or adjustable relative to the pivot axle of the supporting stand for suitably or adjustably supporting the users of different weights or body forms or physiques.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tilting inversion exercisers comprise a base or table pivotally or rotatably supported on a lower support stand, for supporting a user thereon, and for allowing the user to tilt or to incline the table relative to the lower support, in order to conduct the typical tilting inversion exercises.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,956 to Teeter discloses one of the typical rotatable or tilting inversion exercisers comprising a stationary support stand composed of spaced A-frames having spaced trunnion supporting bearing plates and hanger bars for supporting a user supporting table and for allowing the user supporting table to be pivoted or rotated relative to the stationary support stand.
However, the coupling mechanism between the user supporting table and the hanger bars is weak and may not be used to stably support the user on the user supporting table, or the user supporting table may have a good chance to be twisted relative to the hanger bars of the stationary support stand particularly when the user supporting table supports the users of greater weights or body forms or physiques.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,691 to Kuo discloses another typical rotatable or tilting inversion exerciser also comprising a user supporting table pivotally or rotatably attached or secured to the stationary support stand with hanger bars.
However, similarly, the coupling mechanism between the user supporting table and the hanger bars is weak and may not stably support the user on the user supporting table, or the user supporting table may have a good chance to be twisted relative to the hanger bars of the stationary support stand particularly when the user supporting table supports the users of greater weights or body forms or physiques.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,112,167 to Kim discloses a further typical rotatable or tilting inversion exerciser comprising a user supporting table pivotally or rotatably attached or secured to a stationary support stand, and one or more motors attached to the stationary support stand and coupled to the user supporting table for driving or rotating or tilting the user supporting table relative to the lower support stand.
However, the user supporting table may not be adjusted relative to the lower support stand to different positions for suitably or adjustably supporting the users of different weights or body forms or physiques.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,125,372 to Teeter et al. discloses a still further typical electric exerciser machine for tilting and inverting human body also comprising a rotatable frame pivotally or rotatably attached to top and supported on a lower support member with a pivoting tube, and a driving device mounted on the support member and having an electric motor for driving or rotating or tilting the rotatable frame relative to the lower support member.
However, similarly, the rotatable frame also may not be adjusted relative to the lower support member to different positions for suitably or adjustably supporting the users of different weights or body forms or physiques.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tilting inversion exercisers.